Bella's wolverine's little sister
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: Bella is wolverines little sister. During Breaking Dawn honeymoon onwards. Bella, the Cullen's and the x-men all meet the Volturi and the Government. adopted from govolturialecbella
1. Bella is WHAT

**x-men: the movie & twilight crossover**

adopted from govolturialecbella

**Bella is Wolverines little Sister**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Summary: Bella is wolverines little sister. During Breaking Dawn honeymoon onwards. Bella, the Cullen's and the x-men all meet the Volturi and the Government.

**Bella is what...**

I was lying in bed next to my lovely husband Edward thinking about my big brother and everyone else at the Xavier institute for higher learning aka The School for Mutants. My brother Logan (Wolverine) Logan and I have the powers Logan has yet three more as I can read minds, no one's mind powers work on me and I can change my appearance.

We arrived at Isle Esme last night and I had just woken up. I rolled over so I was facing Edward and I gave him a kiss he returned my kiss and depend the kiss his hands went to undo my bra and I went to take of his top. We kept going on and on till we were full on doing it.

It was amazing I was thinking about telling Edward about me being a mutant but I was afraid he would try and kill me. I'm just afraid of how he will react really so I haven't told him or any of the Cullen's what I really am and I won't to tell them like what my real name is it isn't Isabella Marie Cullen It's Bella Crystal Cullen.

My parents aren't Charlie and Renee Swan there well I don't know who my real parents are all I know is that I have a brother named Logan my basically brothers from the institute and the Cullen's.

I got sent here for safety reasons as Magneto, Sabertooth and the government were trying to find me and kill me. My real form is a little bit smaller than Edward; I have brown hair that goes to my butt and these really weird bright pink eyes.

I am definitely a danger magnet as I a) Can't go at least a month without someone or something trying to kill me, B) I have so many people after me it is unbelievable to name just a few the Volturi, the US government, the English government and Sabertooth and C) I fell in love with a vampire which if finds out my secret might try to kill me.

I had a nice day out on the Island with Edward we went rock pooling but whenever he got in the water the fish's swam away it was quite funny actually he made me dinner and he sat everything up for me on the beach it was very romantic of him actually and it was kind of cute to see his very sensitive non overprotected side of him for once.

He has to go hunting tonight so I shall be alone for basically the whole night his eyes are nearly pitch black. I was worn out and ready for sleep by the time I had finished eating and it was only ten o'clock.

''Night my love,'' Edward said to me.

''Night Edward, have fun hunting'' I replied before kissing him and him running of out of the window.

He could have just used the door like a normal person but no Edward has to be Edward and he just has to use a window. Just like at Charlie's. Soon after that I fell asleep.

Next thing I know I am awake feeling as though I am about to threw up. I ran to the bathroom just in time to be sick inside the toilet instead of on the floor or on myself. Not good, let's see if I can cover up being sick from Edward because if I don't then he will make me sit in bed all day with nothing to do.

He can be so over protective at times. I might get up let's see what the time is first. Ugh three in the morning how on earth did I wake up that early? Oh yeah I threw up not nice. Might as well find something to eat because I am hungry and who knows maybe eating something will make me feel better.

Ohh Chicken yum I shall have some fried chicken. I cooked the chicken and I ate a little bit it didn't taste very nice and it made me feel sick, so I threw it in the bin and ran to the toilet before I threw up.

I couldn't sleep anymore so I went to have a shower, when I took my clothes of I looked down to my stomach and I saw a small bump. Like the sort pregnant woman have. Oh shit I think I might be pregnant.

Let's look at the symptoms:

Morning sickness: (Being sick) check

Cravings: (Eating loads of eggs) check

Missed Period: (Period should have started, last week) check

Bigger stomach: (If you look at my stomach you can see the answer to that) check

So from my evidence it seems as though I am indeed pregnant. Oh no now I have to tell Edward. He is going to freak and he's going to be more over protective. Gosh he is going to not let me out of his sight.

Just then I heard a door open and close that must be Edward. He can wait for me to have a shower. This way I can get my head straight and think of a way to tell Edward he's going to be a daddy.

Once I had finished in the shower I put a dressing gown on and walked out of the bathroom.

''Edward,'' I called out.

''Yes love,'' Edward replied walking into the room.

"Edward do you like children as in you would like to have a kid yourself."

"Yes I would like to have kids but that isn't possible,''

''What would you say if I told you, you could."

''I would say what you have got in that mind of yours where you think I can have kids.''

'' Well I think you could as I am kind of pregnant and you're obviously the dad because I haven't had sex with anyone else.''

After I said that he just froze and now I kind of have to tell him that I am a mutant aren't I. I shall tell him after the whole I come un-frozen thing I think. I should probably call my brother after I get dressed.

It might be a good idea to tell my brother he is going to be an uncle. Yeah I should call him after I get some clothes on. I put on a dark blue dress which went to just above my knee with my baby bump so without it, it should be just beneath my knee and some dark blue flats.

I called my brothers number on Edwards's phone and he picked up basically straight away. Good for me.

''Hello Logan speaking. What do you want,'' was very annoyed at the end of his sentence.

''Hi Logan do you know who I am,'' I replied.

''No, now tell me who you are before I rip you to pieces.''

''Awe that's no way to talk to your little sister who has something to tell you now is it.''

''BBBBella God I thought you were dead. Don't do that again now tell me what this news is.''

''I -theX-MencauseIreallymissallofyou, you know''

''WHAT BELLA I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO YOU MARRIED THIS INSTANT YOU ARE SO DEAD AND I SHALL GO TO FORKS JUST TO KILL YOU,'' Logan screamed at me.

''Come to Forks and you can see I should be there in a day or two.''

Then I ended the call, deleted the call and number from the phone history and put it back on the bedside table. Just as the phone rang again. I picked it up and this time it was Carlisle might as well talk to him see if he knows whether vampires can go into shock.

''Hi Carlisle,''

'' Oh hi Bella I was wondering if I could talk to Edward for a moment.''

''Let me check whether he shall be able to talk to you for a moment,'' I waved my hand in front of Edwards face. No response oh well.

''Sorry he can't talk to you right now, can vampires go into shock.''

''I don't know why.''

''Cause Edward hasn't moved for umm quarter of an hour.''

''I think you might want to come back then if he hasn't moved in another quarter of an hour call again and I shall send Emmett to help you carry him.''

''Somehow I think we might be coming back anyway.''

''Ok Bella I shall talk to you later.''

''Bye Carlisle.''

''Bye Bella.''

After that I heard the end tone. I went into the kitchen grabbed a saucepan turned the kettle on and waited for it to boil.

Once the kettle boiled I poured the water into the saucepan and went to see if Edward had come out of shock. He hadn't so I decided it been a good idea to throw the boiling water on him to see if that would work.

So I threw the boiling water on him that snapped him out of shock straight away. He jumped up and ran at me picking me up and swinging me around so we were sitting on the bed with me on his lap.

''Don't worry we can go home and we can get rid of it don't worry,'' Edward told me.

''Edward, I'm not going to kill this baby and I want to keep it.''

''It'll kill you though Bella. I can't lose you.''

''Edward you won't lose me. Ok trust me I do have something I need to tell you though.''

''And what is that love.''

''Edward I'm not human, well I am not entirely human.''

''What do you mean love of course you are human.''

''No I'm not Edward. Have you seen those news bulletins where it talks about the mutants.''

''Yes what about it love?''

''What do you want to happen to them?''

''I think that the government should just leave them alone and let them be free. What does this have to do with anything though love.''

''Edward I am a ... I'mamutant.'' **(That translates to I'm a mutant)**

''What love?''

''Edward I am a mutant and I can show you,'' after saying this I changed back to me actual appearance and made my claws come out of my hands. ''Edward I'm a mutant. I am immortal I heal extremely quickly. I've been shot through the heart with bullets and then a minute later I am on my feet again.''

''So this means that I can't actually kill you.''

''Yep.''

''Why didn't you tell me before?''

'''Cause I didn't know whether you thought all mutants should be killed or not.''

''Why would I want all mutants to be killed after staying with them for a year or two and made friends with Logan, Bobby, Kitty and Scott?''

''Did Logan ever tell you anything about his family?''

''Yes once he did say that he had a sister and she was off on this mission or something while we stayed there, why.''

''Did he ever tell you that his sister who was younger than him could beat him up?''

''No because he only ever said he had a sister one time and didn't say her name.''

''Well I am Logan's sister.''

''Really you wouldn't think that if you look at you now.''

''Yes now don't make fun of me.''

''Sorry love.''

''You should be.''

"We still heading back now or later"

''Oh I think that they can handle a day or two more without us don't you think cause I kind of want to do this a bit more,'' he said before he started to kiss me.

I deepened the kiss and next thing I know we are on the bed with our clothes half off, full out making out and then it just turned into more.

Two hours and twenty orgasms later we decided we better head to the airport and go back to Forks before we miss our plane ride home.

**Review Please 3 **

**Love Ya All**


	2. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
